


【德哈】我的小美人鱼（3）含车

by xiazhaofang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazhaofang/pseuds/xiazhaofang





	【德哈】我的小美人鱼（3）含车

Draco原以为单纯的Harry被吓到了，今天就不会再来了。就算回来，也没想到会是这个样。  
昨天Harry逃走之后，Draco回到城堡的图书馆找了些有关人鱼的书阅读，虽然没找到和变人有关的资料，但是也了解了一些人鱼的习性和生活环境。他叫仆人把书搬回了他房间，不知不觉得就到了天明。  
那时候刚刚破晓，Draco看到了踏着余晖的光走来的Harry，他还以为是自己熬夜所以看错了呢。  
直到Harry敲了敲德拉科房间外的落地窗，他才反应过来，这才不是幻觉，是真的。  
Draco打开了门。  
“Draco，我喜欢你呀！”Harry扬起了一个最漂亮的笑容,告白可是他深思熟虑了一个晚上的结果。  
最令人惊讶的消息  
“我也是。”Draco一把拥住了Harry，他本来就比Harry高，下巴抵住了Harry的额头，两人透过衣物都能感受到彼此的体温。  
接着就是一个深深的吻。  
Draco腾出手，把Harry身下那件裤子脱掉，随后自己也脱了个精光。他把Harry摁倒在书桌上，掰开Harry的双腿当中，从额头一路吻下去眼睛，脸，嘴唇，下颌，锁骨，心口。  
到了危险地带，Draco伸进了第一根手指。  
人鱼的身体比普通人要敏感的多，Harry嘤咛了一声，但是他还在极力控制着自己。  
第二根手指也进入了，他疼得快要哭出来了。  
”你可以吗？Harry?"Draco虽然想要，可是他才看不得自己的心上人哭。  
“嗯哈~我可以......”Harry稍微松懈了一点，德拉科继续扩张，他一下下的亲着哈利的脸，想让他放松，当然，他也做到了。  
异物的突然进入还是让哈利感受到了疼痛，哈利不受控制的直打颤。  
逐渐的，哈利也适应了德拉科的速度，人鱼淫荡的本性也就暴露出来了。  
“啊哈，德拉科，快点，再快点~”  
他说这句话的时候德拉科正吸吮着哈利的脖子，在上面留下一个个印记。  
德拉科哪经得起这种挑拨呢，性器又硬了几分。就像打开了一个开关，德拉科顶到了一处地方，哈利本就已经爽的七荤八素的，这几下更是刺激。无法控制的，哈利释放了出来，浓白的精液都射到了德拉科的小腹上。  
到底做了多少次，他们两都不知道。  
最后德拉科拥着哈利睡去，醒来时，只觉得岁月静好。


End file.
